


圣子大龙捉鸦记第14章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记第14章

第14章 

 

　　润玉博览群书，可是没有一本书教他怎么当父亲。旭凤所向披靡，可是也没有一场战役教他怎么当父亲。

 

　　两个新手父亲摸着石头过河，每天笑闹不断。

 

　　旭凤只抓大事不管小事，他现在气血两亏，又是个没耐心的，乐得把孩子交给乳母带。润玉就不同了，只要事关孩子，无论大小事务一概亲力亲为，有时候细致得连旭凤都看不下去了。

 

　　“哎，这些乳母婢女都是你亲自挑选的，还有什么不放心？尽管让她们带去呗，看你，眼睛都熬红了。”

 

　　润玉正抱着孩子哄睡，声音放得极轻，“小声些，孩子刚睡着。”

 

　　旭凤翻了个白眼，“瞎担心，他天天吃饱了睡睡饱了吃，跟只小猪似的，就是天上打个炸雷都吵不醒他。”说着翻了个身，趴在床上撑着腮帮子看润玉，“我跟你说件事啊！”

 

　　“什么？”润玉拍着孩子的背，目光柔和得都能滴出水来，也不知道有没有认真听旭凤说话。

 

　　旭凤不高兴了，抓起枕头往润玉脚下丢，“过段时间我要出征了。”

 

　　“嗯，好啊，啊？”润玉终于反应过来，眉头一皱，“出征？你才刚生完孩子？”

 

　　“这有啥，当年我挨了几刀，从肩膀一直划拉到腹部，血糊了吧唧的，不也把仗打赢了？”

 

　　“这怎么能一样？”润玉一下子拔高了声音，怀里的孩子像被吵着了。吐出一个口水泡泡，慢慢睁开了那双黑葡萄似的眼睛。

 

　　这下子两个新手父亲都紧张了，一动都不敢动的盯着孩子看，就怕这祖宗忽然扯起嗓子嚎个天翻地覆。

 

　　那双与润玉相似的乌溜溜的大眼睛睁了一会儿，又缓缓的一阖一阖的落了下去，继续打起了小呼噜。

 

　　两人终于长长出了一口气，旭凤朝外面努努嘴，润玉懂他的意思，把孩子交给乳母带着，自己坐在床边跟他说话。

 

　　“你以前受的是外伤，没有伤到根本，养养就好了。”握着旭凤的手，柔声细语的跟他说道理，“现在你是怀胎生子，大伤元气，如果不好好养着，将来是要落下病根的。”

 

　　“你以为我想去？我这不是没办法嘛！”旭凤瞪了他一眼，“凉虢对淮梧虎视眈眈，之前一直没动，是因为他们国内主战主和一直僵持不下。”旭凤将右臂枕在脑后，脸色郑重，“上个月他们新皇登基，要立威，要拿淮梧开刀。这场仗早晚要打。”

 

　　“那也不该你去。”

 

　　“你放心，我只是掠阵，冲锋陷阵有别人呢！”旭凤见他愁眉苦脸，玩心顿起，捏着他面皮往两边一扯，硬是弄出了个笑模样，“你不是总说我是战神转世嘛，那还有什么愁的？狠狠打一仗，打得他们屁滚尿流，最好顺便把凉虢灭了，一劳永逸。”

 

　　润玉拍开他的手，“那我得跟着去。”

 

　　旭凤似笑非笑，“你舍得孩子？”慢悠悠伸出三根手指头，“至少要三个月看不到孩子哟！”

 

　　这一下直接戳到了润玉的肺管子，别说三个月看不到孩子，就是三个时辰他都舍不得。

 

　　“唔，这个嘛……咱们可以想个两全其美的法子……”

 

　　旭凤大手一挥，“别罗里吧嗦的，就这么定了，我去打仗，你在家里带孩子。”见润玉似要反驳，便一根手指抵在他唇上，把他的话堵了回去，“你可别忘了我生产那日遇刺的事，淮梧国看着太平，底下的水深着呢！除了你，我不放心把孩子交给别人。”

 

　　润玉垂眸，拉下他的手指握在手中。沉吟道：“好，那我现在就去配制药丸药膏，给你路上带着。”

 

　　出征在即，两人都恨不得把一天当成两天用，好得跟蜜里调油似的，就连秦潼都看不下去了。

 

　　“秦潼，又去校场了啊？”阿魇捧着一个匣子从廊下走过，正好跟他撞了个满怀，“你看到锦觅了吗？”

 

　　“熠王天天窝在府里，我只能辛苦一点两头跑喽！”秦潼往他手里的匣子扫了一眼，“又是润玉公子给主子炼的药丸？我估摸着就算是给整支军队用也尽够了。”走了两步似想到什么，“哦，刚才我看到锦觅了，她手里拿着一顶虎头帽，应该是去瞧小主子了吧！”

 

　　“那好得很，正好顺路。”

 

　　阿魇是润玉的药童，比锦觅大一岁，在山上时两人也玩得很好。

 

　　他走到门口，卧房里静悄悄，乳母正撑着头打瞌睡，锦觅背对着他站在摇篮边。

 

　　“你在看什么呢？”阿魇放了药匣，走到锦觅身边顺着她目光看去。摇篮里的小娃娃睡得正香，粉嘟嘟的脸蛋菱瓣儿似的小嘴唇，可爱得紧。

 

　　锦觅似被吓了一跳，“你走路都没声儿的啊？”

 

　　阿魇觉得委屈，“我这还叫没声儿啊？再大声点孩子就被吵醒了。”用胳膊肘推推她，“那朵千年灵芝你收在哪儿了，公子炼药要用，怎么找都找不着。”

 

　　锦觅撇嘴，“告诉你也不懂，我自己拿去给师兄。”走了几步，回头把虎头帽往他手里一塞，“等熠王来了，你把这帽子交给他，就说是我送给孩子的。”

 

　　“哎，你干么不自己给他？”阿魇捏捏手里的帽子，想追，可是锦觅已经跑远了。

 

　　药房里，润玉正专心致志的用药杵捶药，忽然一朵灵芝递到了面前。

 

　　“觅儿？”

 

　　“师兄不是在找这灵芝么？”

 

　　润玉接过来放好，头也不抬的继续捣药，“你见到阿魇了？”

 

　　“嗯，我还去看了小公子。”锦觅抱着膝盖坐在旁边，“小公子取名字了么？”

 

　　“还没有。”润玉把捣好的药倒在小碟子里，又拿出药秤称药材，“旭儿说是虎年生的，就叫旭小虎。”他摇摇头，“若是小名也就罢了，偏偏还是大名，要是孩子长大了不得恨他啊！”抿着唇笑，“为了孩子好，还是别让他折腾了。孩子的名字我来取。”

 

　　锦觅看着他出神，忽然道：“师兄，在山上时我从没见你这么高兴。”

 

　　润玉漫不经心的道：“是么，难道在山上时我没笑过？”

 

　　锦觅认真回想在山上的日子，缓缓摇头，“那时你虽然天天都笑着，但和现在不同。”顿了顿，坚定的道：“对，不一样。现在的师兄，感觉整个人都活了过来。”

 

　　润玉摸摸她的头，“等你有了喜欢的人，你也会这样。”

 

　　锦觅不知想到了什么，起身道：“师兄，你口渴了吧，我去给你泡茶。”

 

　　屏风后的小火炉上正烧着水，锦觅泡好了茶，趁润玉不注意，从怀中掏出一个小瓷瓶。犹豫了一下，又把那小瓷瓶放了回去，重新掏出另一个。几滴水珠从瓶口滴出，即刻溶在了茶里。

 

　　心脏砰砰的跳得厉害，指尖一片冰冷。她将茶杯递到润玉面前，笑道：“师兄，这是我从山上带来的茶叶，你尝尝看。”

 

　　


End file.
